


2 Guys, A Girl, and A Renovation

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Contractor Jordan, Designer Lydia, F/M, HGTV, M/M, Multi, Producer Peter, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Lydia, and Jordan not only run a renovation business together but are now the stars of their own TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Guys, A Girl, and A Renovation

Ever since WBH Designs had been approached by the HGTV Peter had been in negotiations. It was exhausting, but he loved it.

They'd been doing renovations for a few years now and a lot of people seemed to love what they did. It helped they lived in a small town where there weren't a lot of choices well that and the fact that their resident carpenter was hot and hated shirts. In fact Jordan hated all clothing really, but had acquiesced to Lydia’s rule that he would have to wear jeans outside of their apartment. They may have been skin tight jeans but they were jeans. 

They'd all been pretty surprised when they got the call from the network. They thought they were good, but weren't sure how HGTV would feel about the three of them being in a relationship. Apparently it didn't bother the network.

Peter had approved the family for their first episode. He chose a nice young couple in Beacon Hills. They'd gone to highschool with Lydia.

Lydia was the designer. She could go into a space and immediately see what worked and what didn't without going too far from what their clients wanted. She had impeccable taste as well. 

Jordan loved working with his hands. He knew Lydia and Peter were stressed about the success of the show and he loved to flirt with them just to get them to ease up. Of course he also de-stressed them in other ways that were most likely not TV friendly. His dad was a contractor and it seemed to flow through his veins. 

 

It was Tuesday and all three were in their bed with popcorn and wine waiting for their show to air. It was coming on before ‘Fixer Upper’.

“Jordan stop fidgeting. You're going to spill my wine.” Lydia said impatiently

“I just want to have the best view when it airs.” 

“The TV is 85 inches I'm sure you can find a good view without getting wine all over our lovely queen.” Peter interjected.

Jordan stilled and Peter kissed him as a reward. 

“Ahem! You guys can make out later. It's starting!” 

They stopped reluctantly and watched the screen. 

Peter kept making mental notes in his head of what worked and what didn't. 

Jordan's phone started to go off.

“Umm we're trending!”

“Really?” Peter and Lydia asked.

“Yeah apparently the people love me!”

Lydia and Peter both made faces at that. 

 

The reviews were great the next day and people did seem to love it. 

All three got more into their Twitter accounts and would live tweet the show which made them more popular as their audience loved their exchanges with each other.

 

Their show was halfway through the first season when Lydia found them.

She had been googling their show and suddenly came across something called fan fiction.

“Hey have you guys seen this?”

“Oh yeah somebody sent me one. These fans are writing stories where we all have sex together.” Jordan replied

“That's a thing?” Lydia asked

“Apparently. Although I wonder if our handsome Peter here hasn't actually written some because some of those are rather specific on certain acts.”

“I swear I haven't written any!” Peter replied. “I bet they just stole your sex journal.”

“Yeah that could be true too.” Jordan said.

“Do they know that we're in a relationship?” Lydia asked.

“I don't think so. I mean if they did wouldn't those ‘one million moms’ be outraged or something about it?” Peter replied.

“I'm just happy our show is doing well and hey you know we could always try and bring the fans’ creative work to life” Jordan said.

Peter gave Jordan one of his famous smiles. “That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we start while Lydia finishes whatever she's working on.”

“That's a big fat no! Last time you started without me you were both exhausted by the time I joined. You're waiting until I'm finished and then we can all have fun together.”

They of course obliged.


End file.
